overdrive_campsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrow
About/Trivia * Arrow debuted in Freezing Overdrive, being one of the custom characters. * Arrow's user is known as YellowSheep43, who is the guy who wrote this article. * Arrow started out with a partially bitmap asset, but this was eventually changed to the vector sprite we all know and love today. * Arrow mostly makes slideshow entries, and somehow gets really good scores on them. * Arrow makes the most memes out of any Overdrive contestant. * In both FO and DM, he was the first eliminated in the final episode, both times. Freezing Overdrive Gameplay Arrow was on team thieves this season. Arrow started out in the greater half, but quickly shifted to 17th after the first challenge, then just as quickly jumped to 15th after the second. By the first checkpoint, he re-gained his place at 10th, and managed to get 6th before the second checkpoint. After the scoreboard was changed, Arrow lead, or ditched, his team by being the highest scorer of the team. At this point, he already realized that there was a curse with the thieves: Most of the members get eliminated early on, then 1 or 2 go pretty far, one of them being in the finale. Arrow realized that he was the one that was gonna make it very far, so he stepped up his game by..... switching from animated to slideshow??? Despite the switch, his entries are still great. He was quite dry on entries (meaning either he excused, didn't have to do and didn't, or only had to comment). Arrow won the 17th challenge, giving him immunity from auto-elimination (which came back to bite him in C.O.H). Arrow even went the extra mile to create a new scoreboard, which didn't end up getting used. He won the 22nd challenge, edited the intro in the Semifinals, and ended up in 3rd place in the finale. Duo Multidrive Gameplay Arrow changed to team Bards this season. Arrow returned in Duo Multidrive, picking Sprite (DoibleBoible) as his partner, being because their user was the top scorer in VOCAB (hosted by YellowSheep43 himself). His user attempted to enter with an alt account (cs1950019), which ended up bringing Sword (NikolasN7) into the Overdrive fray (the alt left before the season started). Arrow started out the season with a new entry title (Dinner Multiply) and a strong entry, putting him at the 65-zone. After Sprite did the next two challenges, Arrow decided to not do the Colorathon challenge, putting the Bards in the danger zone. The Bards did come back over the next few episodes, however, with the flies making their debut in 5a and the prediction and score chart earning his team more poi- Hey! Is that a fly in the room? Let me grab my Fly-Whackerinator real quick.... and.... boom its dead. Now where was I? Oh yes... The Bardmobile debuted in 8a, and although to most people it was only made for the challenge, to Arrow it was a new way of transportation from then on out. At this point the Bards are now in 3rd place. Once 10a rolled around, Sprite's user was no longer active and Arrow refused to do the challenge. This resulted in their elimination at 4th place. Later on, Arrow made some memes about Sprite's disappearance. UOFAI Gameplay Arrow is on team Archers this season. He is team captain. Arrow started out pretty good, nearly getting a perfect score on the second challenge and having the highest score out of his team. After refusing to do the first RPG, Arrow lost his top spot but still did a great job on the next challenges, as well as creating several memes (and had already done so before the meme mini-challenge). Due to extreme luck and/or coincidence, there were no real challenges in the time Arrow's user was inactive, avoiding any punishment (at least in the scratch world). His challenge 9 was not so great as his other entries, but still respectable at the very least. Arrow actually decided to participate in the RPG on episode 10, but didn't manage to finish Round 1 because of the challenge end. In episode 11, Arrow chose Forky and Discoball to be in his 3-team, and started out in 3rd, then quickly shifting to second. When deciding who would replace Airhorn, he chose Racecar, while his teammates (Disco Ball and Forky) chose PP meal, thus PP meal joined. Overall Summary Arrow is a pretty well-rounded (or sharp-pointed) contestant that strives to do his best and have fun at the same time. While his criticism is a bit harsh, he is still liked by a majority of the cast. Category:Contestants